Dark Screams From My Dreams
by A Name's A String Of Letterz
Summary: Harry is not James' son. He is Voldemort's. Harry has chosen a life as the Dark Heir and is in his first year of Hogwarts. His friend Draco, or Knight as Harry calls him, is there to show him the way through life as friends and maybe more? SLASH.T for now
1. Chapter 1

"_Sit for a minute. I want to watch this city burn."_

_Young Harry Potter nodded up at his 'father', unaware of the fact that the city he was watching contained everything he held dear to him. His blood relatives, his Uncle's Sirius and Remus, and the house he was taken to in order to run from a mad man. _

_His 'father' sighed, "Let's go, Harrison. I need to get back to the manor to fix a few things." Harry already grasped his 'father's' hand and looked up with innocent jade eyes. Crimson clashed with jade as a silent plea was sent out to his 'father'. _

"_Yes, Lord Volde-"_

"_Call me, Father, my son." Placing a soft kiss over the lightning scar the pair apparated into oblivion. _

Thinking back on the first day that he had met his true father was like looking into the eyes of someone who was long dead. Harrison James Potter pulled his damp face from the Pensive as he gathered himself as best a ten year old could accomplish.

"My son," a voice greeted his now alert mind, crimson met jade once more, and a noiseless question was passed.

"I needed to remember again." Harry's voice was soft like vanilla as he stood before his adopted father. Lord Voldemort, or rather Tom Riddle, gave no indication that he cared. His mask was firmly in place. Harry, feeling like that was not enough information for his father, continued, "I needed to remember what I left behind. I know I chose right going with you, father, but I just needed to remember." It had been eight years since he was adopted by the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

"I understand." Harry felt a pair of cold hands on the back of his neck as he was pulled into a loose embrace. "It was a wise decision, and certainly a hard one for someone as young as you were to make. I am proud of you, my son, Harrison." A strong finger lifted Harry's eyes up to meet his father's.

"Thank you, father."

He was lightly pushed away as his father stalked to where the table was set for breakfast in the large study. A pop announced the arrival of the house elf, Liz, who squeaked at the sight of Lord Voldemort. Bowing, the small elf began a long of string of apologies as to why he was here uncalled for. Annoyed at this, Voldemort kicked the Liz into getting to what she had come for.

"M-master Riddle, Liz comes to tell master that Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are in master's parlor!" The house elf bowed lower, hoping to please her master enough so as not to be punished.

"Bring them in. Now!"

"Yes, master sir!" A pop later and Voldemort sat.

A knock on the door was all the signal that was given before the door was slammed open and a wisp of black fabric was seen, before the wearer of the fabric was on the floor, bowing regally to Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy was never one to be humble. But when in the presence of one terribly dark Lord, then hell, you better bend your proud little neck if you didn't want to be killed!

"Lucius." Voldemort acknowledged, "I hope you remember my heir, Harrison."

The stately blonde wizard glanced up to catch those alluring green eyes, "Of course, my Lord. No one in their right mind could forget such eyes." He stood after Voldemort nodded; eyes alight with amusement at the compliment thrown to his young heir. "Harrison, it is a pleasure to see you again." He kissed the small pale hand that Harry had offered, having gotten used to being treated in such a manner already.

"Lucius, no need for such pleasantries." Harry was embarrassed to know that his cheeks flared at such behavior still.

Lucius Malfoy, esteemed Death Eater, smirked. As usual. "But Harrison, you know I must. It is proper conduct for someone of your status." Lucius said, watching his Lord from out of the corner of his eyes. "My Lord, may I introduce my son, Draco?" at his Lord's nod of approval Lucius walked briskly from where he stood to the door.

In walked a smaller version of Lucius. With white blonde hair and a sharp aristocratic features and eyes a deep blue, it surely was a sight to see. The young boy bowed low, just as his father before him had done. "My Lord." No stutter. Nicely done, Harry thought. It surely was the first his age to address his father without a stutter at his impressive power and facade.

Harry looked up to see his father's face. It was cold and void of emotions. But that was good in Harry's mind. It meant that he wasn't angry with what he saw. He took a chance and allowed the bond between them to flair, indicating that he wanted his attention.

Lord Voldemort felt the itch of the bond and looked to Harrison, his son, to see what he wanted. Oh. He sighed and nodded, smirking when he saw his blindingly bright smile at the obvious yes.

"Draco!" Harry crowed and childishly stepped to the blonde boy. "I'm Harry Potter," he offered his hand politely, "Would you like to be my friend?" His eyes shone with a green fire that he was known for throughout the Death Eater's in the inner circle.

Draco stood still, pale eyes wide at the sight before him. He looked to his father to confirm that he could do what he wished and sighed in relief at the smile that adorned his father's face. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and yes," He shook the offered hand, smiling ever so slightly at the overly happy Harry, "I would love to be your friend." He took the hand and rose it to his lips for a kiss and smirked at the reddening blush that adorned the before pale cheeks.

"Oh no! You're like your father!" Harry gasped in fake horror at this and childishly ran to his father only to hide behind his chair. "I never thought this could've happened!" Harry was only like this when his father allowed it. He knew he would soon have to stop this act, but he liked playing around with those of his own age.

Draco could only smile, moving forward ever so slowly and gracefully to capture Harry's hand once again and laying another kiss on it just to annoy Harry. "But I must, my young Prince."

Harry was shocked at the title, but smirked, "Prince's don't have kisses laid upon their hands! Only Princess' get that! My silly little blonde Knight."

Draco could only smile. "But you're special." He pulled the raven haired boy from behind the chair and held onto his hand, "It's my job to protect you from now on." He declared to Harry.

Lord Voldemort watched on with amusement at seeing his Harrison so happy. Looking over to Lucius, he saw that he thought the same for his own son.

_.-._..._.-._

Months passed and Draco and Harry could only grow closer. Plans on the dark evil scary side were going very well, but not well enough, for they had still not taken over Hogwart's.

Lord Voldemort could be seen pacing his study often, making Harry worry only more. He hoped his father was going to be okay. Dumbledore had been giving them a tough time as of late, and no one on their side had been taking it well.

Like one morning, Harry could feel the tension at an inner circle meeting. Draco hadn't come as usual so Harry had to sit and be quiet as he watched his father orchestrate the meeting with smooth coldness.

"Father," Harry began, the mask that protected the others from seeing his face getting in the way of his speech lightly, "Where is he?" Lord Voldemort knew who he was talking about and directed his gaze to the mask he knew was Lucius'. The blonde man walked over to where Harry stood and whispered in his ear as to the young blonde's whereabouts. After the man had stepped away, Harry's shoulders had slumped in disappointment. He was looking forward to seeing his friend today.

"Father I had planned something else today. May I be excused from today's meeting?"

Lord Voldemort's eyes drilled into the eyes of his son's. Not knowing of these plans beforehand, and therefore thinking of them as just an excuse to get out of the meeting. He called the meeting to an end instead, and waited till everyone had filed out, leaving just him and his son. Lucius, he knew, would be waiting outside the door for them. "What is wrong, Harrison?"

Harry looked up into his scarlet eyes and slumped unceremoniously to the floor, "Draco is sick…He won't be able to come over until he's better…"

Lord Voldemort had known of this before the meeting had started but didn't know that he would take it so badly. It was one of the sicknesses wizarding kind had no cure for: the common cold.

"Come my son; let us ask Lucius what we can do." He took hold of his son's shoulders and led him out to where Malfoy Senior stood, mask off.

Voldemort began, "Lucius, it has come to my attention, that Harrison is missing Draco quite terribly. Would it be possible if he could visit him tonight?"

Lucius nodded, barely able to hide the knowing smirk, "Why of course," He lowered himself to Harry's height and smiled at the young Dark Heir, "Draco has talked of you nonstop. I'm sure he's missing you just as much."

Harry was a ball of happiness at this fact, he truly had missed Draco, and being able to see the blonde boy would satisfy all his restless needs and give everyone in the manor a break from his terror.

Harry nodded wildly and went to his room to find appropriate robes to go see his young friend.

As soon as he had left, both fathers sighed. It was impossible to separate the two boys and if they weren't together they were causing mayhem or sending 'secret' letters to one another.

Both fathers looked at each other, each in their own world of tiredness due to the boys, "We need to find a way around this." Lord Voldemort stated with conviction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco?"

A bob of messy black hair stood in the crack of the door and Draco Malfoy, sick with the cold, suddenly felt warmer than he had in days. "Harry! You came to see me?"

"Of course! I…" The young Dark Heir hesitated, "I missed you, Draco." Jade green eyes hid themselves behind a fringe of raven black hair. "I didn't get a letter and you didn't come to the meeting today so I got worried about you and, and, yea." He finished lamely, not knowing exactly what to say. He had never had to express true emotions so it was difficult.

"Harry," Draco was smirking and Harry bit his lip nervously, "Come here, my Prince."

A smile brushed at Harry's lips, loving the nickname that his friend had graced him with. He went over to his friend's side and wiped the damp blonde locks from his forehead. "Yes, my Knight?"

"I missed you too." Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it softly. He did this every time he saw Harry, knowing it got him riled up. And like all the other times, it worked.

Harry was blushing and noticed how Draco's lips lingered on his hand. "A-Are you feeling better?"

Draco smiled, letting go of his hand, "Yea, I feel much better. But I will have to ask my father if I'm well enough to play with you." Harry bit his lip and nodded solemnly. He knew it would come down to it.

"Well," He searched for the right words, "I'll go get him and father so we can play!" He ran towards the door and on a second thought ran back to Draco and kissed him on the forehead. "Father said a kiss from someone who loves you will make anything bad go away. So get better my Knight." He raced out of the room.

"Father," An eleven year old Harrison James Potter walked into the room waving a simple off white envelope, "I got my Hogwart's letter just now." He strolled carelessly to where Lord Voldemort sat and handed the letter to him. Taking a seat across from his father, Harry waited for some sort of reply or acceptance as to what was to come.

Lord Voldemort stayed silent, flipping the letter between his fingers. He knew it would happen soon, but he had wished that he would've been given more time with his son before he sent him off.

Harry coughed politely, "Father, Draco is going so I won't be alone. And I also heard from the inner circle that Crabbe and Goyle are sending their sons, as is Nott and Parkinson is sending his daughter.

"Yes, I was told as well. It's not that that I'm worried about though. It's Dumbledore." Voldemort spit the words out with such vile revulsion.

"O' Dumble's doesn't worry me father." Harry smiled, trying to let his father know that he was okay with being in a castle with the barmy Headmaster. "And he never found out what happened to me, right? So, we can get a leeway from the inside. I can find out his deepest thoughts and his plans. Please father, I need to be with Draco. And it would be a valuable access point for me to learn more and to recruit!" He was getting desperate now. He needed to convince him that he could go.

"Draco can do just as well as you can, so why should I let you go into that death trap?" Voldemort questioned with a leer.

Harry flinched, knowing it was true. "I trust Draco with my life, and you know it. But, please father, please this is the one thing I want more than anything." Harry looked at his father with sheer desire in his eyes.

Voldemort stood abruptly. Threw the letter down on the table and stormed to the door. Harry flinched and shook his head. An heir can't cry, he thought, I can never cry.

"Go fire call Malfoy and ask him to take you to Diagon Alley to pick up what you need for school." With that Lord Voldemort left the room. One thought on his mind: his son was learning how powerful feelings can be, and someday it would be his downfall, as it had been his.

The real war had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harrison, a word before you go."

Harry James Potter exchanged a quick glance at his best friend, Draco Malfoy, and went over to who he knew to be his father, Lord Voldemort, under polyjuice potion.

"Yes father?" Harry had spent hours perfecting his 'life background' for when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would batter him with questions of all sorts. Lord Voldemort had taken Harry and burned the whole of Godric's Hollow in order to cover up his tracks. Harry had gone voluntarily, which was a mighty shock to Voldemort; but a pleasant one.

Voldemort had raised Harry ever since then. Introducing his young Heir to the duties he would have to fulfill when he came of age. He was his equal.

James Potter wouldn't have known what to do with such power that was in the child, Lord Voldemort had told himself to keep the emotion of guilt from his mind. Harry was happy with him. And with Draco. Voldemort had to smirk at that. Draco and Harry had been inseparable since meeting on that faithful day.

"Harrison, my son," Voldemort swept a lock of hair from those striking eyes, "Owl me every day. Use the one I bought for you." He gestured to Harry's new eagle owl, named Imperial. "Tell me all that is happening. And, listen to me, I am proud of you." Warm emotions swept into his son's eyes and Voldemort had to smile lightly.

"Thank you father, and I will write. Every day. Whenever I can." He looked back at Draco who was waiting for him. A look of impatience on his face. "I'll miss you."

"I will too. Now go, before the young Malfoy ends up biting his tongue too hard." Lord Voldemort smirked and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

Harry smiled and raced to where Draco stood, giving the pureblood a playful shove and gathered their belongings and went aboard the train. He waved cheerfully at his adopted father and smiled silkily as Draco led him away from the door to go find a compartment.

"Hey Harry," Draco placed his trunk in a compartment above the silk laden chair, "Which house do you think you'll be getting into?"

Harry had to clamp his mouth shut. He honestly hadn't thought of it. Harry knew his father would have wanted him to go into Slytherin but he couldn't help but think at how appealing the three other houses were. Like Ravenclaw. They were just as cunning as any Slytherin and were smarter than any student to have walked down the halls of Hogwarts. But Hufflepuff. They were always so in touch with their housemates. Almost as if they wanted to know everything about everyone else to use for blackmail. And those daft Gryffindor's. With the courage they had they could walk into the bleak world and not know how to fire a spell at an attacking stranger, and yet they were still oh so popular.

"Harry?"

"Oh!" He hadn't realized that he had zoned out thinking of the different possible houses. "I don't know, my Knight. I don't know…" His eyes went out the window to the passing trees and cliffs of the countryside.

Absently he heard Draco sigh and settle into a comfortable position for the long train ride. For it would be a long train ride. He decided to slip into his robes beforehand so he could have a longer time to sleep undisturbed.

_Creak._

The sound of the train hauling to a desperate stop awoke Harry from his deep slumber. The thoughts of elves and centaurs still fresh on his mind from his light dreaming.

"We're here." Draco looked at him with his deep penetrating blue obsidian eyes. "I thought I'd have to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping there, my Prince…" The blonde trailed with a light smile as he got up from the not so soft bench in their compartment.

Harry smiled ruefully as he walked off the train and onto the platform, "Thanks ever so much."

"The pleasure is always mine." Draco winked playfully and grimaced as the sound of rude voice reached his refined ears. "What in the name of Merlin is that?"

Harry looked to where his eyes trailed to and saw a man, more of a giant Harry thought absently, stood with two lanterns and calling with a loud gruff voice.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" The man called, "All firs' years over 'ere! Come on now! We don't have all day."

Draco scowled but did as told. They gathered around to where a small huddle of what seemed to be the first years stood. It was only just starting to rain slightly and they all looked scared and annoyed at not being able to go inside the castle, wherever it was.

The giant of a man looked about the small gathering and nodded, "All righ'. Well. Everyone into the boats, hurry up now, we haven't all day to do this!" He herded us to the boats and said that only four to a boat and no more. Ha, that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

As everyone piled into their boats the hush that had fallen around them earlier only seemed to thicken ever so much more. Harry and Draco scrambled into a boat that held one other boy. His hair was mouse brown, so we shall call him Mousey for now.

Mousey nodded to us both and didn't bother to even introduce himself let alone say hello.

Harry glared.

This was not going to be easy.


End file.
